36/27
Arapça harfli ayet metni بِمَا غَفَرَ لِي رَبِّي وَجَعَلَنِي مِنَ الْمُكْرَمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Bima ğafera li rabbi ve cealeni minel mükramiyn Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Bima ğafera: bağışladığını 2-li: beni 3-rabbi:rabbimin 4-ve cealeni: ve beni kıldığını 5-minel mükramiyn: ikram ettiği (kullarından) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ne yüzden Rabbimin beni yarlıgadığını ve yüce derecelere ermişler arasına kattığını. Ali Bulaç Meali "Rabbimin beni bağışladığını ve ağırlananlardan kıldığını." Ahmet Varol Meali Rabbimin beni bağışladığını ve beni ağırlananlardan kıldığını." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (26-27) (Kavmi onu öldürdüğünde kendisine): “Cennete gir!” denildi. O da, “Keşke kavmim, Rabbimin beni bağışladığını ve beni ikram edilenlerden kıldığını bilseydi!” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (26-27) Gir cennete! denildi. «Keşke, dedi, Rabbimin beni bağışladığını ve beni ikrama mazhar olanlardan kıldığını kavmim bilseydi!» Edip Yüksel Meali "Rabbimin beni bağışladığını ve beni ağırladığını..." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Rabbimin beni bağışlamasını ve beni ikram olunan kullarından kıldığını.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Beni ikram olunan kullarından kıldı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Rabbimin beni mağfirete nâil buyurduğunu ve beni ikram edilmişlerden kıldığını.» Muhammed Esed Rabbimin beni(m geçmişteki günahlarımı) bağışladığını ve beni saygın kişiler arasına dahil ettiğini!" Suat Yıldırım "Ah bir bilseler: Rabbimin beni affettiğini, beni ikramlara gark ettiğini!" Süleyman Ateş Meali Rabbimin beni bağışladığını ve beni ağırlananlardan kıldığını!" Şaban Piriş Meali Rabb’imin beni bağışladığını ve beni ikrama layık kimselerden kıldığını .. Ümit Şimşek Meali "Rabbimin beni bağışladığını ve ikramlarıyla ağırladığını." Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ki Rabbim beni affetti; beni, ikram edilenlerden kıldı." Yusuf Ali (English) "For that my Lord has granted me Forgiveness and has enrolled me among those held in honour" M. Pickthall (English) With what (munificence) my Lord hath pardoned me and made me of the honoured ones! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Rabbim bana ne büyük mağfiret buyurdu da beni böyle ikram edilen kullarından kıldı. Kavmi hakkında böyle temennide bulundu. Demek kavmini unutuvermemiş, kin ve intikam duygusu da beslememiş, düşmanlarına bile merhamet eden evliyâ ruhu ile istemişti ki, kendinin erdiği mutluluğu bilseler de, cinayetlerine, küfürlerine tevbe edip iman ve ibadet yolunu tutsalar, Allah yolunda fedailik etseler. Bununla beraber bu temenni, haklı bir öğünme mânâsından uzak değildir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Rabbimin benigeçmişteki günahlarımı bağışladığını ve beni saygın kişiler arasına dahil ettiğini!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri (Rabbim'in beni mağfirete nail buyurduğunu) Bir görüp anlasalardı (ve beni ikram edilmişlerden kıldığını) bilip düşünselerdi de, öyle küfr içinde yaşamasalar idi ve ilâhi dine mensup olanların ne kadar ilâhi korumaya ve ilâhi lütfa mazhar olduklarından haberdar bulunsalardı, kendilerinin ne kadar kötü bir kanaatte, helak edici bir durumda bulunduklarını anlasa idiler!. Bu muhterem zât, hayatta iken de şehit edildikten sonra da kavmi hakkında hayrı tavsiye etmiş, onların da bu hakikatten haberdar olarak tevhid dinine sarılmaların temennide bulunmuş demektir. İşte hakiki müminler, böyle umum halk hakkında hayrı tavsiye edici olurlar. Ne yazık ki, bunu birçok kimseler takdir edemezler. "Rivayete göre bu zâttan maksat, "Habib-i Neccar" adında marangozluk yapan bir mümindir. Bu zât, semavi kitapları okumuş, Allah'ın birliğini tasdik etmiş, hatta Peygamber Efendimizin vasıflarını o kitaplarda görmüş olduğu için O'nun Peygamberliğine dünyaya gelmeden altı yüz sene evvel imân etmiş bulunuyordu. Bir rivayete göre bu zât bir mağara içinde yaşayarak Cenab-ı Hak'ka ibâdette bulunuyormuş, o elçilerin şehre geldiklerini haber alınca yanlarına giderek onları tasdik etmiş, takviyeye çalışmıştır. Allah'ın rahmeti hepsine olsun..